


Favourite

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Child Valac, Disguise, M/M, Prince Valac
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Setiap anak kecil pasti punya pengasuh favorit mereka. Valac yang masih berusia 7 tahun pun demikian adanya."Pangeran tidak bisa tidur, ya?""Kok, tahu?" Tanpa sadar, Valac membalas dengan bersemangat."Hm, entah, ya? Saya tahu saja. Kalau pangeran susah tidur, mau saya bacakan cerita?"
Relationships: Lucifer | Linus Frederick/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
>  **Extra note:** Latar cerita ini di dunia iblis, ketika Kerajaan Mammon masih berdiri kokoh, dengan perandaian kalau Baal tidak menyerang dan Val besar di kerajaan ayahnya.

Setiap anak kecil pasti punya pengasuh favorit mereka. Valac yang masih berusia 7 tahun pun demikian adanya.

Di istana tempatnya tinggal, Valac punya beberapa pengasuh yang dipekerjakan untuk menjaganya sedari kecil. Dari sekian pengasuh itu, tentu Valac punya favoritnya sendiri.

"Uuuung …."

Valac berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut sampai menutupi mulut.

Kamarnya sudah gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur berwarna oranye yang begitu remang. Walau begitu, Valac masih tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus melirik pintu, menanti seseorang.

Ada satu yang dinanti-nanti Valac hampir setiap malam sebelum tidur: kehadiran orang yang datang dan membawakannya sesuatu untuk pengantar tidur. Kadang, ibunya yang datang membawa susu hangat dan membacakannya cerita pengantar tidur. Kadang juga, Phenex datang hanya dengan membawa air—katanya minum air sebelum tidur itu bagus untuk kesehatan. Ah, juga ada Decarabia yang kadang datang untuk menggantikan ibunya atas perintah sang ratu sendiri. Kadang juga, ayahnya yang masuk dan malah meledeknya karena tidak bisa tidur—benar-benar ayah yang mengesalkan.

Tetapi, ada kalanya tidak ada siapa pun yang datang karena sang ratu terlalu sibuk, bahkan sampai tidak sempat menyuruh salah seorang bawahannya untuk mengantar anaknya berjelajah ke dunia mimpi.

Ah, benar, kalau sudah terlalu lama seperti ini, berarti memang tidak akan ada yang datang.

Valac menyibak selimutnya, kemudian dengan cepat melompat turun dari kasurnya yang besar. Tungkai-tungkai kecil anak itu berlarian, menuju ke arah pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar, tersenyum karena sana seperti malam-malam biasanya: pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci.

Setelah beranjak keluar dan menutup rapat kembali pintu kamarnya, Valac berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor di luar kamarnya.

Jujur, Valac agak takut berjalan di sana ketika malam hari karena koridor itu terlalu sepi. Ia ingat salah satu bawahan ayahnya pernah cerita kalau bisa saja muncul monster mengerikan di malam hari. Valac, 'kan, tidak sekuat ayahnya. Kalau bertemu monster, ia bisa mati!

"Uuuh …."

Valac menggeleng-geleng. Tidak boleh takut! Ia harus tetap berjalan dan mencari ibunya atau salah satu bawahan orang tuanya!

Lebih bagus lagi kalau ia berhasil menemukan ibunya atau Decarabia. Valac senang kalau ibunya menemaninya sebelum tidur, namun Decarabia juga favoritnya karena pria itu sangat pintar memilih dongeng untuk mengantarnya tidur. Bahkan cara pria itu bercerita sangat menarik. Biasanya, tanpa sadar Valac akan tertidur karena terbawa dalam nada bercerita lelaki itu yang lama-lama semakin pelan untuk membuatnya mengantuk.

Valac menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari keberadaan manusia di sekitarnya. Ia meremas baju tidurnya, menahan rasa takut.

"Hm, Pangeran?"

Valac terhenti saat mendengar suara memanggilnya. Kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk mendongak perlahan. Kemudian, muncul sesosok pria yang berjalan ke arahnya. Valac hampir saja mendesah kecewa karena itu bukan sosok Decarabia walau pakaiannya sama-sama serba hitam.

Ia tidak kenal pria itu.

"Kenapa Anda ada di lorong kamar pelayan? Sudah malam, 'kan?"

Pria itu berjongkok di hadapannya, bertanya sembari tersenyum.

"… Aku cari Deca …. Kamu lihat …?"

Pria itu menggeleng.

"Deca mungkin sedang membantu pekerjaan Nyonya. Ada yang Tuan Muda perlukan?"

Valac kembali tertunduk. Ia meremas bajunya lagi, menahan rasa kecewa.

"Tidak ada …. Aku akan kembali …."

Kalau ibunya dan Deca sibuk, Valac tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak mungkin mengganggu pekerjaan mereka, 'kan?

"Kalau begitu, saya antar."

Pria itu berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Valac. Valac yang paham pria itu menawarinya untuk bergandeng tangan pun melepas genggamannya dari baju tidurnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan pria di hadapannya.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan lorong kamar pelayan. Selama berjalan bersama, Valac terus menatapi pria itu. Yang ditatap kemudian balas menatap sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ada apa, Pangeran? Ada sesuatu di wajah saya?"

Valac menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu … aku tidak pernah lihat …. Pelayan baru?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan, permata merahnya menyipit ketika melakukan itu.

Ah, tunggu, aneh sekali. Valac ingat kalau pelayan orang tuanya tidak ada yang punya mata warna merah. Kalau tidak salah, mata merah itu hanya dimiliki bangsawan sepertinya, 'kan?

"Bukan, Pangeran. Saya bekerja sudah lama, tetapi mungkin jarang bertemu Pangeran karena saya kerja bukan di dalam istana."

Valac bergumam, menandakan ia memahami penjelasan pria itu.

"Pangeran tidak bisa tidur, ya?"

"Kok, tahu?" Tanpa sadar, Valac membalas dengan bersemangat.

"Hm, entah, ya? Saya tahu saja. Kalau pangeran susah tidur, mau saya bacakan cerita?"

Permata merah Valac melebar mendengar ucapan pria itu. Ia kemudian mengangguk cepat.

Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Valac.

"Pangeran lucu, ya."

"Tidak lucu. Valac keren. Kamu mirip mama."

Valac mencibir, jelas tidak senang dibilang "lucu". Namun reaksinya justru malah mengundang kekeh lawan bicaranya.

"Mengambek juga lucu. Seperti anjing. Aku suka anjing, loh, Pangeran."

Valac mengernyit mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia memandang aneh pelayan yang bersamanya.

"Anjing? Aku enggak pernah lihat. Itu hewan, 'kan? Kata Mama, Papa alergi hellbeast, jadi tidak bisa pelihara hewan." Sembari bercerita, Valac tertunduk murung.

"Hm? Mammon alergi _hellbeast_?"

Valac menoleh ketika mendengar suara aneh dari pelayan di sebelahnya. Ketika itu, si pelayan tengah membuang wajah sambil menutup mulutnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali menatap Valac sembari tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan ajak ibumu ke tempat Belphegor, di sana pasti ada."

"Ng?" Valac menelengkan kepalanya. "Belphegor itu nama raja, 'kan? Kamu kenal?"

Permata merah pria itu menyipit penuh arti, senyumnya masih terpasang.

"Begitulah, sebut saja kenalan lama."

Valac memandang takjub pria di sebelahnya. Selain Phenex yang jadi tangan kanan ayahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat pelayan yang kenal dengan raja lain.

"Pangeran sendiri, sepertinya Pangeran akrab dengan Deca."

Valac tersenyum lebar mendengar komentar itu. Ia mengangguk cepat setelahnya.

"Iya! Deca itu baik banget! Dia mau main denganku kalau lagi senggang dan rajin mengajariku juga! Deca juga jago cerita!"

Mendengar cerita si pangeran kecil, pelayan itu tersenyum. Valac terus bercerita soal Deca sampai mereka akhirnya masuk ke kamar anak itu.

Ketika si pelayan menutup pintu, Valac berlari menuju ke kasurnya. Dengan cepat, ia memosisikan diri di atas kasur dan menarik selimut. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah pelayan yang mengantarnya, menanti cerita yang dijanjikan.

Si pelayan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasur Valac, menatapi pangeran yang jelas-jelas tengah menanti ceritanya.

"Ayo, mulai ceritanya …, em, namamu siapa?"

Lagi-lagi, si pelayan tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Valac.

"Linus, Pangeran."

"Oke, Linus! Ayo, cerita!"

Tawa pelan keluar dari balik mulut Linus. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Saya mulai, ya. Jadi, dahulu sekali, ada seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke dunia iblis."

"Loh, ini cerita sungguhan?"

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Bisa jadi."

Valac mencibir.

"Ih, Linus. Aku, 'kan, tanya serius."

Linus tertawa pelan, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Valac. Sembari tersenyum tipis, ia mengacungkan telunjuk di depan bibir sendiri.

"Ini rahasia, ya."

Permata delima Valac melebar, ia memandang takjub Linus. Dengan cepat, ia mengangguk dan menutup rapat mulutnya agar Linus kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hm, lalu …, malaikat itu melawan raja-raja iblis yang tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Kejadian itu menyebabkan perang besar yang berlangsung cukup lama."

"Kalau malaikatnya sendiri, dia kalah dengan cepat, dong?"

Linus menggeleng.

"Malaikat itu cukup kuat. Malah seharusnya raja-raja iblis itu yang kalah. Namun, secara ajaib, mereka berhasil mengalahkan malaikatnya setelah sekian lama."

"Oooh!!" Valac berseru semangat.

Linus menyipitkan matanya melihat reaksi anak itu.

"Sayangnya, ada raja bodoh yang diam-diam mengambil batu merah berisi serpihan jiwa malaikat setelah perang itu selesai. Dipikirnya, dia bisa memonopoli kekuatan malaikat itu untuk dirinya sendiri."

Valac mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ih, kok, begitu? Pasti niatnya jelek."

Senyum Linus melebar. Ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Valac, mengacak helai-helai pirang anak itu.

"Iya, benar. Pangeran saja tahu ya."

Valac tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Linus, merasa bahwa dirinya pintar bisa menebak kepribadian raja dalam cerita pelayan kerajaannya itu. Linus menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Valac, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu, raja ini membuat serpihan malaikat itu jadi kalung dan menghadiahkannya ke anaknya. Tujuannya hanya supaya ia bisa menyamarkan keberadaan batu itu dan mengambilnya ketika diperlukan."

"Ih, pintar sekali." Kalimat itu seharusnya sebuah pujian, namun jelas nada bicara Valac terdengar tidak senang.

Linus tampak senang mendengar reaksi itu.

"Sayangnya, raja itu tidak tahu … kalau selama kalung masih dalam kepemilikannya … kekuatannyalah yang dipakai si malaikat untuk menghidupkan kembali dirinya."

Valac terkesiap kaget, kemudian menepuk kasur dengan kencang, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut.

"Malaikatnya masih hidup?!"

Linus mengangguk.

"Iya, berkat keserakahan raja itu. Kenapa? Kamu tidak berharap raja itu dapat ganjarannya dan dibunuh malaikat?"

Valac menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Aku netral, tetapi tidak suka si raja. Cuma kalau rajanya dibunuh kasihan istri dan anaknya."

Linus tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban Valac.

"Kamu benar. Tetapi anaknya juga sepertinya tidak suka dengan ayahnya."

"Ung …, aku enggak suka cerita pembunuhan."

Linus tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi, ia memainkan helai-helai pirang di puncak kepala Valac.

"Aku enggak akan cerita pembunuhan kok malam ini, soalnya ceritanya bersambung di sini."

"Eeeh?!" Valac berseru tidak percaya.

Tangan pangeran kecil itu terulur, menggenggam jari-jari Linus.

"Kenapa? Selesaikan, dong!" Valac protes dengan ekspresi tidak terima, jelas sangat kecewa dengan ucapan Linus.

Linus tersenyum geli mendengar rengekan Valac, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Kalau Pangeran tidur malam ini, baru nanti akan kulanjutkan waktu kita bertemu lagi."

Valac memandang kecewa Linus. Namun, anak itu kemudian menarik mundur tangannya, lalu menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutup mulutnya. Kilat matanya masih tampak kecewa ketika memandangi Linus.

Linus berdiri melihat sang pangeran menurutinya. Senyumnya tampak sangat puas.

"Selamat malam, Pangeran. Tidur nyenyak."

Valac yakin sekali dirinya tidak mengantuk, apalagi setelah kecewa berat cerita Linus tidak dilanjutkan. Namun, entah mengapa, begitu Linus mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, Valac merasa kelopaknya memberat. Pandangannya memburam.

Ah, ia akan tidur sebentar lagi. Rasanya benar-benar mengantuk sekali. Apa karena sudah malam, ya? Valac sedikit takjub, berpikir bahwa ajaib juga tubuhnya bisa mengantuk mendadak seperti itu.

Sebelum tidur, Valac tersenyum tipis pada Linus.

"Selamat malam …, Linus …."

Kemudian, ia terlempar begitu saja ke dunia mimpi.

Malam itu, Valac memimpikan Linus. Pemuda itu mengobrol dengannya di tengah malam yang begitu panjang. Di tengah-tengah mimpinya. Linus meraih kalung berbandul merah yang dipakainya—kalung bertuliskan namanya yang sudah ada bersamanya sejak lahir.

Besoknya, ketika bangun, Valac mencari-cari Linus, ingin menagih lanjutan cerita pria itu. Namun, sosok pria berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak ditemukannya. Malamnya, Decalah yang mengantarnya tidur dengan dongeng pengantar tidur yang lain, dongeng fiksi yang tidak pernah didengar Valac sebelumnya, tentang seorang manusia yang menjalin hubungan dengan raja iblis.

Esok harinya pun, Valac sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Linus. Begitu pun lusanya, minggu depannya, bulan depannya, bahkan sampai beberapa tahun terlewat.

Dan ketika ia mencapai umurnya yang ke-16, Valac mulai berpikir: mungkinkah Linus hanya halusinasinya?

Namun, ada hal-hal yang disadarinya selama waktu yang terlewat itu, membuat kepalanya berseru bahwa tidak mungkin bahwa Linus hanya sosok yang tidak nyata.

Sembari duduk di bingkai jendela besar di kamarnya, Valac mengangkat kalung merah miliknya.

"Tuan Muda, ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan kalungnya?"

Valac tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Decarabia yang tengah memeriksa kamarnya—tentu saja atas perintah sang ibu karena ia takut ada perabotan yang rusak atau tidak layak di kamar anaknya. Tanpa menoleh, Valac membalas, "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat seseorang yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya padaku."

"Hng? Bukan saya, 'kan?"

"Hahaha …. Bukan, kok."

Valac tersenyum hampa.

Semakin ia besar, ia semakin bisa menyambungkan cerita yang didengarnya dari Linus dengan realitas. Valac lupa kapan ia mulai sadar bahwa cerita soal raja serakah dalam cerita Linus setengahnya mirip dengan ayahnya, dan bagaimana ia juga memiliki kalung berbatu merah selayaknya anak sang raja serakah dalam cerita itu. Namun, Valac masih ingat bahwa ketika umurnya yang ke-15, ia menanyakan soal cerita perang malaikat itu ke ibunya.

Ketika itu, ibunya tampak sangat kaget mendengar ceritanya sampai menginterogasinya, menanyakan dari mana ia mengetahui cerita itu. Kemudian, setelah berkata bahwa ia tidak sengaja mendengar cerita itu dari kenalannya, Valac tahu bahwa cerita soal malaikat itu benar adanya dan seharusnya hanya diketahui beberapa pihak di luar raja iblis, membuat misteri lain muncul.

Valac sejak umur 7 tahun sudah pernah beberapa kali menanyakan soal Linus ke beberapa pelayan maupun orang tuanya, namun tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang bilang mereka mengenal Linus. Kalau Linus adalah orang sepenting itu sampai mengetahui cerita tentang perang malaikat, bukankah aneh kalau tidak ada yang mengenal Linus?

Dengan kata lain …, bukankah Linus malam itu bisa jadi tengah menyusup di istananya?

Valac tertawa kering.

Aneh rasanya, mengingat pria itu yang memanggilnya lebih dahulu malam itu, tidak seperti tipikal penyusup. Pantas saja Valac sama sekali tidak curiga. Ia bukan menemukan pria itu dalam posisi yang patut dicurigai, apalagi setelah Linus dengan baik hati mengantarnya sampai kamar dan bercerita untuknya.

"… Mungkin … akan ada perang lagi …."

Valac berbisik pelan.

"Tuan Muda mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Valac menggeleng.

"Tidak …." Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan maniknya, mendekatkan kalung merah miliknya ke dada. "Tidak apa-apa …."

Menyimpan seluruh cerita tentang Linus untuk dirinya, Valac yang kali itu sudah beranjak dewasa bersumpah … bahwa ia akan menyimpan kalungnya baik-baik.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagian cerita Linus soal batu yang dipungut Mammon, dan Valac terus menyimpan cerita itu sendirian. Kalau cerita itu juga benar, maka seharusnya kekuatan Valac tengah diserap sekarang.

Valac tersenyum tipis.

Diserap kekuatannya pun, Valac tidak keberatan. Ia ingat Linus punya manik merah yang sama dengannya. Kalau suatu hari malaikat itu datang dan mengambil kembali serpihannya dari Valac, Linus pasti akan jadi salah satu orang yang datang untuk melawan malaikat itu sendiri, bukan?

Selama bisa bertemu lagi dengan pengasuh favoritnya, Valac sama sekali tidak masalah meski harus melemah atau mati sekalipun. Toh, Valac yakin dirinya tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Valac tahu ini salah, namun ia benar-benar berharap malaikat itu cepat datang dan mengambil kembali serpihannya. Akan lebih bagus kalau malaikat itu melepaskannya begitu saja setelah mengambil kembali serpihan jiwanya.

Ah, Valac sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah malaikat itu ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini cerita yang pernah saya publikasi di Wattpad, saya putuskan publikasi ulang di sini. Sebenarnya saya buat cerita ini lebih panjang sedikit tadinya, tetapi ekornya saya potong. Saya masih simpan ekornya itu sebenarnya. Beberapa bulan lalu memang ada rencana publikasi fanfiksi ini sekaligus sama adegan ekornya itu. Akan saya taruh di bab setelah ini. Tetapi tidak saya rekomendasikan untuk baca, karena saya sendiri lebih suka dipotong sampai sini saja. Dua-duanya sama-sama gantung, kok. Lalu, adegan ekornya itu apa?
> 
> Saya bocorkan di sini. Itu adegan Valac bertemu dengan [sensor].
> 
> Haha! Kalau mau cek, silakan! Sekali lagi, saya tidak menjamin kepuasan!


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malam itu, Valac mengetahui alasan mengapa ia begitu jelas mengingat soal Linus selama seharian.
> 
> … Rupanya malam itu juga, saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang ….

Malam itu, Valac mengetahui alasan mengapa ia begitu jelas mengingat soal Linus selama seharian.

… Rupanya malam itu juga, saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang ….

"Selamat malam, Pangeran."

Tepat sebelum Valac mengganti bajunya untuk tidur, seseorang datang begitu saja ke kamarnya … tanpa decit pintu sedikit pun. Ketika menoleh, Valac menemukan sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan syal biru tua berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelah sisi poni pria itu ditata ke belakang, rambutnya yang ditata naik membuat penampilannya jadi jauh lebih mencolok.

Valac membeku ketika melihat mata pria itu. Di dalam kamar yang gelap, mata pria itu berkilat. Warnanya merah, namun bukan merah iblis bangsawan.

Merasakan intimidasi tajam dari manik merah itu, Valac meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Pria itu penyusup, dan identitasnya tidak jelas. Menurut Valac, pria itu bukan iblis—pendapat ini semakin diperkuat setelah Valac menyadari tiga pasang sayap aneh di belakang punggung pria itu.

Ah, benar, kalau bukan iblis … berarti ….

Valac tersenyum. Ini dia, saat yang dinanti-nantinya.

"Saya datang menepati janji. Ah, dan, pangeran tidak ingin berterima kasih karena sudah dibiarkan hidup?"

Malaikat yang begitu arogan. Jadi ini malaikat dalam cerita Linus? Pantas para raja menyerangnya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan sebagai bentuk terima kasih? Nyawaku?" Dengan berani, Valac menantang.

Senyum malaikat itu melebar.

"Tidak. Saya mau minta Pangeran … melanjutkan cerita malam itu bersama saya." Suara sang malaikat terdengar sangat tenang ketika menjawab Valac.

Valac terdiam. Matanya melebar mendengar permintaan itu. Tidak, itu bukan permintaan …, itu adalah perintah—tatapan mata pria itu menegaskan semuanya.

Lalu, seketika itu, Valac sadar bahwa yang mengeluarkan perintah itu … bukan sekadar malaikat. Ia ….

"… _Linus_ …?"

Valac bergumam tidak percaya, permata merahnya bergetar.

Senyum pria itu—senyum Linus tampak semakin mencekam.

"Ya, ini aku, _Valac_."

Segala bahasa sopan dilepas malaikat itu. Ia, Linus, berjalan ke arah Valac sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ikutkah denganku, Valac. Aku akan mengampuni nyawamu kalau kamu ikut denganku."

Linus berhenti di hadapan Valac. Sementara itu, Sang pangeran menatap ragu tangan yang terulur ke arahnya.

Keadaan macam apa ini? Padahal, ia akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan pengasuh favorit yang dinanti-nantinya selama 9 tahun … namun mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Jadi malaikat yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai musuh itu adalah Linus? Kenyataan macam apa itu?

Ah, tidak, bukan. Valac paham. Ialah yang bodoh karena sama sekali tidak mencurigai Linus walau tahu pria itu adalah seorang penyusup. Seharusnya kenyataan macam ini tidak mengagetkannya. Seharusnya ia siap memosisikan Linus sebagai musuh andai saja ia berpikir kalau pria itu punya maksud jelek dengan menyusup ke istananya.

"Kamu lebih senang kubunuh di sini?"

Tangan Linus terangkat, kemudian Valac merasakan sesuatu menghilang.

Kalung berbandul merah yang melingkari leher Valac melayang, lepas begitu saja dari sekitar leher Valac—Linus mengambil kembali kekuatannya.

Valac menatap Linus, memandang manik merah yang kali itu sudah bukan lagi memancarkan warna merah iblis bangsawan.

Valac memantapkan hati. Ini bukan saatnya terguncang dengan fakta identitas Linus.

"… Kamu mau melanjutkan ceritanya seperti apa?"

Linus tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Manik merahnya menyipit.

"Apa itu lebih penting dari nyawamu?"

Valac mengangguk. Permata merahnya tidak berhenti menatap Linus.

"Sebutkan, apa yang bisa membuatmu ikut denganku?"

Valac memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rasa waspada yang sejak tadi memengaruhi tubuhnya dilepaskan. Valac membiarkan dirinya lebih tenang. Apa pun yang terjadi padanya setelah itu, biar saja terjadi.

_Siapa pun Linus, tidak ada bedanya, bukan? Sejak awal, aku_ _…_ _._

"Aku siap mati untuk bertemu denganmu, Linus. Kamu pikir aku perlu alasan untuk ikut denganmu?"

Kali itu, Linus tampak kaget. Ia tertegun dengan ucapan Valac. Tidak mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya, Valac pun bicara lagi. Permata semerah darahnya memandang Linus lurus-lurus.

"… Aku ikut denganmu. Kalau melihatmu tidak langsung membunuhku, kurasa kamu bukan mau membunuh semua iblis … setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Linus tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan Valac. Kemudian, tangan pangeran muda itu bergerak, menerima uluran tangan malaikat di hadapannya.

Setelah itu, keduanya pergi … meninggalkan istana itu, membuat kehebohan keesokan paginya dengan kabar menghilangnya pangeran tunggal Kerajaan Mammon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya cuma mau tambah catatan, Valac di sini tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil yang mengikuti instingnya. Kenapa dia mau-mau saja ikut Lucifer? Insting—atau mungkin memang ada alasan lain.
> 
> Yang jelas, cerita tetap saya potong di sini. Maafkan saya.


End file.
